


【德哈】That's us.

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: “I can take the fall, the pain, the pleasure,And you can take it all, for worse, or better,But oh, what if we're wrong?What if we're not all that we thought?Then we won't make it along,But hey, I guess that's us. ”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【德哈】That's us.

**Author's Note:**

> BGM:That’s Us -Anson Seabra

哈利坐在吧台，摇着手中的酒杯，透过玻璃杯看着不远处独自坐在卡座的沙发的一位金发男士。  
那位男士穿着一套全黑的西装——甚至连衬衣都是黑的。在酒吧昏暗的环境下，凭借前襟有质感不同的反光，哈利判断他还系了一条黑色的领带。  
看着看着，酒杯里的酒也空了，冰块也化了，哈利视线变得直接了起来。  
他有一些晕，许是酒精开始发挥作用，他隐约觉得他和那位男士隔着玻璃杯对视了一瞬，随后发觉玻璃杯里的人影越来越大，一只有些凉意的手从他手里抽走玻璃杯，哈利稍稍抬起视线，端详着人影——  
“原来真的系了领带，我的判断没有出错呢。”略带醉意的声音。哈利向那条领带伸手，还没碰到他就感觉自己的下巴被挑起，引导着他看向手指的主人，手指传递过来的微凉却让哈利的心更加炽热，他将自己的温度放进视线，勇敢地看向身前的人，他看到他向前倾身，离自己的距离疏离而暧昧，却叫哈利刚好可以看清他的眼睛。  
“好漂亮的灰蓝色…”酒精叫嚣着让哈利一次一次地把心里的想法诉诸于言。  
“…你喜欢？”灰蓝色的眼睛盈上了一些笑意，“我能有这个荣幸认识你吗？先生。”  
……  
回忆起和德拉科·马尔福初见时的场景，他还是很心动。

他们很快在一起了。隔着酒杯的一见钟情把爱情也弄得醉醺醺的，促使他们不多加考虑便把自己交给了对方。  
惊鸿一瞥之后他们携手走过了一段时间，他们才开始想他们本该在开始之前思考的问题。比如，他们到底该不该在一起？

“我想我们的爱情本身就是个错误。”

他们大概并没有那么合适——德拉科喜欢黑色，而哈利喜欢斑斓；而像极了他们的发色，德拉科喜欢浪漫和张扬，但哈利内敛而低调；就连酒的品味他们也大相径庭，德拉科爱红酒带给自己优雅的微醺，哈利却爱烈酒带给自己短暂的反差的疯狂；…  
德拉科不能无时无刻陪在哈利身边，但哈利对心爱之人的占有欲始终叫嚣着，而他由于童年经历带来的安全感缺失始终折磨着两人。  
总是处在意见对立面的两人不停地争吵着，仿佛他们的爱情就是由这一句一句的激烈言辞堆砌起来的——但令人遗憾的是，并不是。  
从争吵到重归于好，再到争吵，无数的重蹈覆辙，让人心生失望。  
一条又一条的的分歧，缓缓宣告着他们恋情的结果。

“但我们可以试着去爱。”  
“我宁愿孑然一身。”  
“我几乎以为我们能谱写一段佳话，但爱的奇迹没有发生。”

于是他们从对方的生活中抽离。

“That's us.”哈利对问起他们的朋友说。  
说得好像他们之间发生的一切都是那么的顺理成章。

爱情招致的心动不会那么轻易放过一个人，当哈利在街上每见到一个金发的人都会在心里想到德拉科的时候，他清楚的意识到了这一点。  
他知道自己仍然爱着那个身影。

他去了初见的酒吧，坐在了相同的位置，点了和那晚一样的酒，像那天那样举起酒杯对着卡座的方向，闭上了眼。  
“1，2，3…”他睁开眼，透过玻璃杯，看到了空无一人的卡座。  
他抿了抿嘴，把酒一饮而尽，离开了酒吧。

他昏昏沉沉地回到家里，瘫坐在沙发上，等待着他的思念卷土重来。哈利拿出手机，熟练地拨出一串号码，盯着屏幕，手颤抖地按了拨通，任凭泪水模糊了视线。  
“…哈利？”对方的声音里带有一些惊喜。  
“我想见你…”哈利抑制着不让话语也带上眼泪的滋味。  
多希望你出现，再占据我的时间，占据我的每分每秒。  
“我在你楼下。”  
“…怎么会？”哈利轻笑，“别在这种时候开玩笑了，德拉科。你不觉得自己残忍吗？我应该说过我不喜…”，他听到了转动钥匙的声音。  
金色头发的男人关上门，把钥匙又收进了西装内侧的口袋，他还在通着电话：“我在酒吧门口正好看到你出来了…我想那我也不必要再进去了。担心你能不能安全到家，索性就一路跟着了。”他看向跑到玄关来的哈利，“我没有跟你开玩笑，从来没有。”  
“那你怎么还在？我到家很久了。”哈利问他。  
“我在等，会不会有人想要给我拨通一个电话。”  
“如果他没有打给你呢？”  
“但他打给我了，我想我等对了。”德拉科挂断了电话，“I guess that's us.”

等待他的是扑上前的哈利和他带着酒气的吻。  
“占有我，德拉科。”

他们身体交叠，无数次拥吻，一夜缠绵，他们恨不得都把对方揉进自己的身体。

他以为他们甘愿承受这份爱情里的堕落和疼痛，也能承受这份欢愉。  
他以为他们都能为了这份爱情不顾惜自己会付出的代价。  
但如果既定事实证明他们以为的他们并非如此呢？  
那他们的故事不会长久，注定会以凋零告终。

“我们还是别再见面了吧，马尔福。”第二天一早，哈利对从背后抱着自己的德拉科说。  
“你不再叫我德拉科了吗？”德拉科的唇在哈利的脖颈流连，“我本来以为我们…”。  
“把那片钥匙留下，我们…还是就到这里吧。”哈利没给德拉科把话继续下去。  
“哈利…你知道吗？你真的好自私。”德拉科侧头在哈利颈间留下了一个鲜艳的吻痕，然后松开了手，转身离开。  
“…你不也是吗？”哈利摸着刚被留下的痕迹低着头，看不清表情。

玄关的柜子上多了一片钥匙，哈利的世界里少了一个人。

“没有谁少了谁会活不下去。”再被好友问起时，哈利换了套说辞。  
罗恩赫敏还有哈利的定期聚会，哈利的爱情故事又成了主角，只是哈利不像平时，总是跟他们说着自己和德拉科是有多么不合适，而他们的爱情又是多么令人意外，他今天只说了三个字：  
“结束了。”  
“有一段时间了，我觉得就这样了。”他看着两人已经见怪不怪的眼神又补充了一句。  
罗恩挑了挑眉：“你们结束了很多次了…”赫敏用手肘撞了他一下，“哦！…我是说，爱情就是这样充满了坎坷…你们会好起来的。”  
“我想只是需要再多一点的时间。”赫敏语气轻松地补充，“或是一个契机。”  
“我想…应该不会了，我放他走了。”哈利抿了一口酒，在他来之前赫敏做主替他点了一杯红酒，她一直觉得他不该喝那么烈性的酒，“我的东西他已经还给我了，他的东西我也…”哈利似乎是想起了什么，他开始激烈翻找着自己的包。  
“还没还给他…”他从包里摸出了一片合不上自家锁孔的钥匙。“不是吧…”他又抿了一口红酒，在心里暗自惊叹德拉科怎会爱喝这种口味。  
“哈利…还是别太难过，你看起来不太好。”  
“…赫敏，还是给我来一杯威士忌吧。”

又是几杯烈酒下肚的哈利拒绝了想送他回家的小两口，拖着自己被酒精泡过的脑子坐上了出租车，报了一串地址后靠上了车门，脸贴着冰凉的窗玻璃试图给自己降温，揣在口袋里的手紧紧握着那片钥匙，回忆不受控地又涌上心头，他想起第一次去德拉科家里的时候，想起他们翻云覆雨后德拉科把钥匙放在自己掌心时温柔的笑脸…  
“这里也是你的家，哈利，你该拿着它。”  
他闭上了眼睛，眼泪却没被堵住，滴了下来。车开在路上摇摇晃晃，他觉得有些眩晕，好像快睡着了。

“先生…先生，已经到了。”司机叫醒了哈利，他觉得自己头很沉，付了钱下了车凭着直觉往前走。  
在跟着意识吹着风走到公寓楼下后，他才发现四周陌生又熟悉的风景，后知后觉才明白自己下意识报的是德拉科家的地址。“真该死…”哈利觉得自己应该回家，但摸到口袋里的钥匙，他咬着下唇又上了楼。

走到门口，他拿出钥匙，短暂思考了一下还是握在了手里，按响了门铃，应答器传出了声音。  
“这么晚了，请问有什…”  
“……是我。”  
一阵匆忙的开门声。  
“哈…波特？”德拉科改口改得很生硬，“你来干什么？”  
哈利把德拉科从上到下打量了一遍，他看到德拉科发尾还有些水滴，于是下了判断，“你刚洗完澡。”  
“你还是改不掉观察别人的习惯吗？波特。”他似乎习惯了一点这个称谓，“所以，有事吗？”犹豫了一下，还是开了口，“怎么又喝了这么多…？”  
“你不再叫我哈利了吗？”哈利笑弯了眼睛，醉醺醺的，“随便啦，我是来……还钥匙的…！”说着举高了那片钥匙。  
德拉科无奈地轻叹了一口气，往前一步伸手去拿，哈利却在德拉科马上要碰到的时候把举着钥匙的手背到了身后。  
“你要用什么跟我换？德拉科。”说着对近在咫尺的德拉科呵了一口酒气。  
下一秒，他就被德拉科揽住腰拉进门摁在门上深吻。  
“哈利…”

他们在床上总是最像一对热恋的爱人，互相渴求着对方皮肤的温度，在对方身上留下显眼不显眼大大小小的表示占有的痕迹。哈利被开拓，被进入，被做到绿色的眸子失掉焦距。德拉科用最赤诚的方式诉说着自己对哈利的爱意，事实上他在哈利面前从来都是失控的——感情也好，最原始的渴望也好。  
他们是那么靠近，嘴里呼唤着对方的名字，表述着对方带给自己的舒服和愉悦，交换着各种体液，用力地拥抱，最后一起攀上顶峰…

“我要走了。”当他们本该躺在一起亲昵地享受高潮的余韵时，哈利却开了口。  
他从随意丢在地上的衣物里找到自己的裤子穿好，又拿起了其中不属于自己的那件上衣，套到了自己身上。德拉科仍然躺在床上，他挪动了一下位置，抱着哈利的腰。  
“别走…”德拉科把脸埋在哈利后腰。  
“我没有留在这里的理由，马尔…德拉科。”哈利也不知道自己为什么突然又改了口，他皱了皱眉，拉开德拉科的双臂。  
“我……你还没告诉我，为什么你又喝了那么多。”其实他想问哈利，自己不足以成为能让他留在这里的理由吗？但他没说，他不敢说，他总觉得今天的哈利若即若离，如果自己再伸手去抓住他，他好像就会消失。  
“……我…”哈利也不知道理由，他突然想起赫敏的话，本想说点什么却始终没说出来，最后搪塞了一个蹩脚的理由，“因为今晚的第一杯酒太难喝了吧。”

他看了一眼床头柜，然后决然起身，穿着德拉科的衣服关上门走了。  
德拉科突然觉得自己躺着的床是那么冰冷，他起身，想起哈利走之前的视线，他望向床头柜，看见了哈利被自己吻进房间时随意放在那里的钥匙——它就这样被留在了那里。  
他突然崩溃了，到刚刚为止他都以为奇迹会发生，以为他们会没事了，但现在他觉得自己好像要永远失去他了，那件被哈利穿走的衣服仿佛是德拉科的爱情，就这样被他单方面强硬地带走，没有询问过许可。  
如果他问了没敢说出口的问题，现在的情况会不会不一样？也许不会吧，他又想。他从来都不知道面对哈利他该怎么办，他愿意把自己的所有都给哈利，但他把自己掏出来一件一件放在哈利手里时才发现，他的所有似乎都不是哈利想要的，他也不知道哈利想从自己这里索取什么，他不知道，他什么都不知道。  
“……你怎么敢…你怎么忍心……你怎么可以…你要我怎么办……？”他哭得撕心裂肺，因为某些刻进灵魂的东西被强行剥离的钻心疼痛。

哈利不知道自己是怎么回家的，他只知道自己做了个梦，梦里的他去找了德拉科，梦里的他把手头属于德拉科的最后一样东西还给了德拉科，梦里的他彻底断了德拉科对自己念想，但他做不到斩断自己的感情，于是他又带走了德拉科的一件衣服，当做自己感情的陪葬品……  
直到他走进盥洗室，看清自己身上穿着的衣服才知道，那不是梦。  
他脱下上衣，身上零零星星的红印也证明了昨晚的欢爱，他看着镜子里的自己有点不知所措，捧起水往自己脸上泼了两把，往下滴落的不知是水滴还是眼泪。胡乱擦干了水渍后，他捧着衣服回到房间，无力地倒在了床上，他太累了，而那件衣服的袖子就那么恰恰好地搭在了哈利的腰上，他突然脑子里闪过了昨晚上的记忆片段，他记得德拉科揽着他的腰把他带进门时略显粗暴的力度和落在唇上温柔的吻，记得德拉科手掐住他的腰进入他时对他说的“你到底想要什么？你告诉我，我都给你，我们和好好不好？”，记得德拉科嘴唇贴着他的后腰说的“别走”……  
“我不想记得的…”他转身侧躺，抱紧了那件衣服，深深地呼吸，“……他换了洗衣液…”他又下了判断，眼泪已经打湿了一大片布料。  
“我再也没有钥匙了。”

……

又是三个月过去了，那天之后，他们都从彼此的生活里消失，一切都渐渐回到了正轨，仿佛他们只是从一场梦里醒来。

他们在各自平行的时间线上越走越远。

“That's us.”

Fin.


End file.
